You Saved Me
by Collector Zero
Summary: Based off of knowledge from 'I Remember You.' Marceline was all alone at the end of the world. Then, a man named Simon Petrikov entered her life. Watch through her eyes: the change of the world, herself, and the first person who gave her real hope... Marceline POV.


HEY EVERYBODY! CZ WITH A NEW FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own AT or Marceline, Hambo, or Simon.

**Author's Note:**

Wow. After "I Remember You," I was bawling. I had always hoped that Ice King and Marceline somehow knew each other, but I never knew it would be so sad. I really wanted to write this, so I did. This is going to be a muti-chapter fiction, but it will be short. I just want to get all my sad feelings out there.

Please enjoy...

* * *

Tears blurred my vision, but it still wasn't enough. I could still make out all the destruction. Sidewalks split into ditches where cars had swerved and crashed. Streets pulled away from the ground and turned upward, begging for escape from torture. Stores crumbled towards the ground; their windows only filled with broken glass and smashed signs. Fire billowed somewhere in the distance. And in the center of it all was me. All alone.

Something dropped somewhere nearby, but I ignored it. It was probably another telephone pole crashing into the ground. Then I heard footsteps rushing towards me. I got scared; I didn't know what to expect. A shadow stood over me, but my tears made it hard to see what it really was. The shadow crouched down next to me and rubbed what felt like a finger against my cheek. It was deathly cold, even to me. The finger wiped away my tears and I finally got a look at the shadow.

It was a man. I was so surprised. I wasn't the last person! The man had long gray hair. He had a shaggy gray beard starting to grow out and a very long nose. A pair of glasses that was cracked on one of the lenses rested against his nose. His skin was a purplish-blue shade, which was weird. I had never met a blue man before. He was wearing a suit that reminded me of Daddy, but very different to the sleek blackness daddy always wore. There were holes in his clothes, and he had a traveling pack nearby; that was probably what I had heard. Hanging from a strap on his pants was a beautiful golden crown with rubies encrusted into it. I wondered if he was a lost prince.

The man closed his eyes and stood up. He walked away and I got scared. Was he going to abandon me? I shivered and hugged myself. What was I supposed to do? Where would I go?

The man reappeared quickly; which actually gave me some hope. He was holding something red in his hands. He brought his hands towards me and I realized that he was carrying a stuffed doll. I felt my face light up as I scooped the toy out of his arms and held it close to my body. I looked at the man and he was smiling back at me.

"Now, there's a beautiful smile," he said with a tired voice. He crouched again and patted my head with his hand. "Are you all alone out here?" I gave him a sad nod and he looked around. He stood up and started walking over to his bag. I got scared again, thinking that he was really going to abandon me. Before he reached the bag, he looked over his shoulder at me. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

He picked up his bag and looked over at me. "My name is Simon. Simon Petrikov. May I please know your name?" Despite his tired voice, he really sounded smart. I stayed in my spot and we watched each other for a long moment.

Finally, I looked down at the doll he gave me and I felt another smile tugging at my lips. I held the doll out to him and said, "I am Marceline, and this is my friend, Hambo." I smiled and remembered that my mother had always said that I was great at thinking up amazing names.

Simon chuckled and said, "Well then, Marceline and her friend Hambo," he stopped for a second and held his hand out to me. With one of the kindest smiles I had ever seen, he continued, "Shall we get going?"

**1 Month Later…**

"Ok, smile for the camera, Marceline," Simon called out. I grumbled and pouted as I tried to remove the ribbon from my hair. Simon noticed and sighed, "Please Marceline, you look adorable with that ribbon."

For the last month, Simon, Hambo, and I had been traveling together. We had found so many cool things. At one city, we had found an old library. We looked though all the books together. Simon's favorite was a zoo book all about penguins. I found a really cool one about guitars. Simon smiled when I said I wanted to be a Rock Star. He just kept smiling and said "Well, when you become famous, make sure to reserve a front row ticket for me."

At another place, we found tons of thread everywhere. Simon wrapped a lot of it into spools, saying that he would teach me how to sew. It made me really excited; all of our clothes were getting holes and tears in them. Even Hambo was starting to lose some stuffing from the broken seams on his body. Later on, we acted like a doctor and nurse, prepping Hambo for surgery. After we were finished, Simon said, "We only hurt him because we love him."

Then we found (my personal favorite) a music store. I grabbed the most amazing guitar I had ever seen and started strumming away on it. Too bad I didn't know how to play; I was terrible. But Simon didn't say anything mean. Instead, he walked over to a drum set and started to play along with me. We were awful, but it was fantastic. Before we left, Simon gave me a book on the shelf that was titled 'How to Play Guitar.' I was so embarrassed, but we just laughed together at the joke.

Now, we had found an old broadcasting building filled with cameras. There were old TV cameras for recording live shows and there was even a drawing studio nearby. Simon had found a photo camera, and decided by himself to take a picture of me.

Simon had changed so much in the month we were together. His skin had turned sky blue. His hair and beard had turned pure white and were beginning to fuse together. At another town over, he had found this dark blue robe that I didn't really like, but Simon did. He brought it with us, and ever since then, he started wearing it like a cape. One day, I saw Simon put on his crown and I told him that he looked like a prince. He had gotten so scared that he took off his crown and hid it behind his back. The next day, it was back on top of his head.

Simon started acting weird too. When he thought I was asleep, he would start yelling at something that I couldn't see. Snow fell every single day, and at first, Simon tried to stay away from it completely. Even when I wanted to make a snowman, he would just watch me. Now, Simon would always sing and jump around in the snow. However, Simon would always stop when he saw me. I was getting worried about him, so when he asked me to take the picture, I was happy if Simon was happy. Then he pulled out the ribbon.

I was tugging at the ribbon, trying to get it out of my hair. Simon continued trying to convince me that I looked really good with it, but I thought otherwise. "No Simon! I really, really hate ribbons! I don't wanna wear one!"

Whatever I had expected, it sure wasn't what came next. Instead, Simon sent me an icy glare and screamed, "Just wear the stupid ribbon, you brat!"

I felt as if my heart jumped out of my body. Despite the changes Simon had gone through over the last month, he had never yelled at me once. I was so scared. Then, his glare vanished, instead replaced by horror.

He stepped back and looked down at his hands in terror. He looked so scared that I wanted to check on him, despite what had just happened.

Before I even got off my chair, he looked back at me, sweating rapidly. We stared at each other for a moment before he finally spoke. "A-are you ok, Marceline?"

I nodded after a few seconds, getting really scared. Something was wrong with Simon. Then, he spoke again. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to…play a joke on you!" At the last part, his voice got squeaky. Almost instantly, I realized that Simon had just lied to me for the first time.

"H-hey, let's get this picture over with, ok? You don't have to wear the ribbon. If we hurry up, we can work on your guitar again. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Simon kept spewing out more sentences, trying to forget what just happened.

I was still so scared at what just happened, but I wanted to forget it too. Simon was my best friend in the world. He seemed just as scared as I was about what had happened. I pulled the ribbon from my hair and gave him the best smile I could muster up. "C'mon Simon! I wanna play my guitar!" He gave me a thankful smile and took the picture.

Later that night, I woke up and noticed that Simon was gone. I was still worried about earlier that day, so I went out to look for him. I found him sitting at a table, staring at Hambo. When he noticed me, he gave me a calm smile, which I was more than happy to return. He held out Hambo for me, and I took my friend back without a word.

"Marceline," Simon said, sounding way more tired than I had ever heard before. I didn't say anything, letting him have the entire floor. He looked down at Hambo and said, "Hambo is a very special friend."

I gave him a confused look and he only laughed. "He really is. He's loyal to you and will never hurt you. He'll be there for you when I can't be. He's the only friend you really need."

Something in his voice scared me. It scared me more that the incident from earlier. It was like Simon was trying to say something to me. Squeezing Hambo close to me, I said, "Yeah, Hambo is a great friend. But I have someone even better than Hambo…" My voice began to fade and I felt embarrassed. Still, I wanted to say it. "His name is Simon. Simon is always there for me, and he promised that we'll be best friends forever."

Simon was staring at me in shock, but I didn't care. Somehow, I knew something was happening. Ignoring that feeling, I pulled out my pinky and pointed it at him. "Right? Simon pinky-swore that he would always be my friend."

Simon gave me a pained smile that hurt me as well. He pulled out his pinky and connected it with mine. "That's right Marceline. I will always be your friend." Instead of pulling away, he brought his other hand around our intertwined fingers, encasing them in a chilled warmth. "But remember Marceline, as long as you have Hambo, there will always be a piece of me with you. Do you understand?"

Simon was trying to tell me something again, but I was too stubborn and ignored the feeling. I let go of Hambo and wrapped my hand around his, holding it tight. "I don't need Hambo if I have you! We'll always be together, right Simon?"

"Marceline!" he yelled. It wasn't like earlier; it didn't seem angry. It was only to get me to stop talking, and it worked. I felt tears well up in my eyes and Simon pulled his hand away from mine. He brushed the tears away just like when we first met. He gave me a sad smile. "Please Marceline…please promise me that you'll take good care of Hambo…alright?"

I didn't say anything. Instead, I started tearing up and gave him a hug. He stayed silent, but he wrapped his arms around me and started shaking. I could tell he was crying too.

The next morning, I was in my bed, holding Hambo close to my body. I didn't dare turn around. I begged whatever forces that were out there to please make me wrong. It didn't work. When I turned over, Simon and his travel pack were nowhere to be found…

* * *

**Author's Note**

...'I Remember You' was by far one of the best Adventure Time episodes I have ever seen. It is definitely one of my favorites.

I hope you guys liked the first chapter and I hope you'll join me again for the second.

Also, I am asking a favor of any and all my readers out there:

I have never been to San Diego comic con before. I might never get to go.

Every year, the creators of Adventure Time have a panel at SDCC or at another convention and they answer the questions of the fans. Please, I am begging everyone: If one of you go to see the panel and you get to ask a question, please ask this one for me:

**Will there ever be an episode of Adventure Time where Ice King gets his memories back, even for a little bit?**

I really respect Simon...he is so awesome... and I feel so bad for Ice King. I know some of you are curious about this question too, so please, if you can, find the answer.

This is the first chapter of 'You Saved Me.' Please join me for both the second Chapter and more of 'Truth or Dare Across Ooo.'

I am your host, CZ...

CZ is out for now!


End file.
